Present Mic vs Zed
"Present Mic" *Zed* intro Wiz: Today we got people so loud the words shoot out of their mouths to attack. Boomstick: Zed from the Dark purveyors Ghostface: Fighting Present mic of UA Wiz: And today we will analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle. (It shows Present mic and Zed in front of Zed in the middle of a city) Present mic Wiz: When Hizashi Yamada was born his crys made the ears of his doctor and parents bleed. when he grew up he went to UA with the hero, eraser head, and soon Present mic became a hero named Present mic. Boomstick: Present mic has the power of voice so basically he can scream and he can make a whole city shake with his words coming out to attack as wall. Ghostface: Present mic has a speaker on his neck that allows him to change his volume to something greater or lower then what he needs. wiz: Present mic seems cool and all but he is scared of bugs. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVVWxmB0kpU Zed Wiz: When Sawn summoned the Dark purveyors Zed was made and he yelled at Juliet making words that shot her away. Juliet soon challenged Zed killing him. Boomstick: Zed has great agility, he can levitated, he can make static energy, he has a high pain tolerance, and he can shoot out words out of his mouth. Ghostface: Zed does have some weaknesses like he has slow reactions and his back is a weak spot. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q46dDbUJZcc pre death battle Wiz: Now that we analyze their weapons, armor, and skills. Boomstick: Its time for a. Ghostface; DEATH BATTLE! Present mic stands in a city lessoning to music as Zed shouts at Present mic shooting words at him "YEAH!" death battle Present mic stands in a city lessoning to music as Zed shouts at Present mic shooting words at him *YEAH!* Present mic dodges the words and he shouts at Zed making his words shoot at Zed. "WHAT!?" Zed runs past the words and he punches Present mic in the face saying *PI$$ OFF FREAK!* Present Mic grabs Zed and he throws Zed into a wall breaking the wall. "Who are you?" Zed rushes at Present mic knocking Present Mic into the air. *The name is Zed and killing people like you is my game!* Present mic knees Zed in the head. "i guess it is game over then" Zed uppercuts Present Mic and he tosses his mic at Present mic but it only cuts Present Mics cheek *Got you!* Present Mic yells at Zed and the words cut Zed in half. "You destroyed my face I will destroy you and your body!" Zed falls into two pieces and Present mic walks off. "wow that was fast" As present mic is walking off Zed puts himself together and he tosses his mic at Present mic stabbing Present mic in the leg and foot *I am Still alive fool!* Present mic screams in pain as he pulls the mic out of his foot and leg. "ow ow! that hurts you Zombie!" Zed Punches Present mic grabbing his mic and he cuts up Present Mic. "That's my mic Mic!" Present mic yells and he punches Zed in his face with the words hitting Zed in the chest stabbing Zed in his chest. "good news you are no longer under arrest!" Zed knees Present mic in the gut. *you thought you could of just knocked me out and took me to prison?* "y-yes!" Present mic kicks Zed back and he grabs a mail box and he smacks Zed in the head. "special delivery for a zombie named Zed!" Zed laughs tossing electric balls at Present mic. *Shocking isn't it mister Mic guy!* Present mic gets hit and Present mic flys back into a wall. "ow...this sucks is All Might or someone around?" It shows All Might on the ground with Saitama in front of the fallen All Might. Zed walks to Present mic and he is about to stab Present mic with his mic but Present mic shouts making words hit Zed going straight though Zeds chest. "Not now not ever!" Present mic punches Zed knocking Zed back. "this is your final stand!" Zed summons speakers jumping onto them. *Now I will show you!* Present mic turns up his speaker and he shouts making all of the speakers Zed made explode. "You think so!?" *or not OH F-* Zed falls on his back and Present mic pick Zed up as Zed asks with blood coming out of his ears covering his clothes *Mercy?* the words bounce off Present mic and Present mic doesn't look happy at all Present mic yells at Zeds head making it explode with most of the blood and brains cover Present mics face covering it all and getting in his hair. "NOPE! great now I have got blood everywhere" KO! Present mic walks off whipping the blood off his face with Zed turning into blue dust. result Wiz: So why did the Zombie loss? Boomstick: Well lets see. Zed was arguably faster in short burts but Present mic stomped in everything else. Ghostface: Zed can survive hits from Juliet who fell out of a ship from the air as Present mic can be compared to Eraserhead who could fight of multiple villains who could destroy a city.' Boomstick: all and all Present mic could step up to the mic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-x8zGHWHKo a car in flames past by and a ice cream truck fallows behind. Ghost rider (Robbie Reyes) vs Needles Kane Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007